


Freddy Krueger Has A Dream

by Carman_Hall



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Freddy Kruger - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Redemption, Slashstreet Boys, jason - Freeform, ki ki ki ma ma ma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carman_Hall/pseuds/Carman_Hall
Summary: Freddy Krueger comes face to face with Jason once again. Jason’s learned to talk, and with this new element added, will they manage to put their differences aside and slash together?P.S I’ve actually posted this before, but for some reason, it won’t let me update, so get ready for a brand new version with updates!
Relationships: Freddy Krueger & Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Freddy Krueger

Freddy Krueger moved swiftly throughout his land of dreams. He liked to believe that he was actually quite the charmer, despite the hideous burn marks, worn clothing, and perverted actions. His vocabulary was not something to be proud of either, as he called many of his victims' unintelligent names before submitting them to his wretched claw.

"Welcome to prime time, bitch!" he was once quoted saying before shoving a poor girls head through a television set. Her death was ruled a suicide, of course. It frustrated Freddy that not everyone knew he was responsible for the killings.

Tonight, his kill was quick and easy; "just a flick of the wrist," said Freddy, and the young girl was found outside of the dream world drowned in her bathtub.

"Freddy," a stern yet quiet voice faded into the dream demons sleep. "We talked about this. You don't drown them, and I let you keep your kill count ahead of mine."

Krueger slowly stood to his feet, shocked and perplexed. "Jason?..." the smaller killer looked up at the man in a hockey mask. "H-How are you...But I..." He stopped before he mumbled, "you can't be here, Jason, this is my world."

Freddy couldn't see it, but Jason was smirking underneath his mask. "if you're so in control of your dream world, you must have wanted me here. That's all I can say."

"I didn't know you could say ANYTHING..." Freddy mumbled, stumbling back as the larger killer moved forward.

"Everything's better when you're dreaming Freddy, it always is."

"Not always..."

Jason took a giant step toward the dream killer, which caused him to stumble and fall to the ground in fear.

"What, killing people in your dreams isn't all it's cracked up to be? Try living in my world." Jason reached down to pick Freddy up, but Freddy clawed carefully at Jason's stomach to warn him away.

"No, we're not doing this now. Go away, leave me the fuck alone!"

Jason smirked again. "No can do pal, you wanted to have the higher kill count, and we made a promise to each other. You broke that promise. There will be consequences."

Freddy's eyes widened. He had no idea what Jason had in store for him.


	2. Jason Steals Freddy’s Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has Freddy trapped, knocking him down a peg.

“Jason, come on, we want the same things, don’t we?” Freddy kept shrinking into the corner. “Killin kiddies...” bit then he mumbled; “but you slow as fuck. Pussy won’t even get in a tub.”

Jason tilted his head “What did you say to me?”

“Why can you talk?!”

“Why not? And why is it your business?” Jason brought forth his machete and slowly traced it along Freddy’s side.

In defense, Freddy slashed Jason's stomach with his weapon of choice; his knife hand. The taller killer cried out in pain while the other grinned menacingly. "Well then, if you wanna fight, we’re gonna fight and it will be better than anyone ever seen!”

Jason sighed. He didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want this. What could he do, though? He brought forth his own weapon again, standing tall and proud. "One, two, Jason's coming for you..." he sang.

"No! Jason! Stop!" pleaded Freddy. "That's MY song! you can't have it!"

Jason chuckled "It's my world now. Three four better lock your door..."

"Jason..." Freddy warned again, stepping back.

"Five six, grab your crucifix..."

"Stop!"

"Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, Jason's coming again!" Jason swung his weapon viciously at Freddy who desperately tried to dodge the attacks, but was failing miserably. His sweater was being torn to shreds as blood poured out from all over his body. "That's not even how the song goes," Freddy huffed. "It's, 'nine, ten, never sleep again,' ya big stupid dummy!"

"Like I said," smirked Jason. "This is my world now." He backed Freddy into a corner, and there was no escape.

What would become of the living nightmare on Elm Street?


End file.
